charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
5.07 Devil May Care/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.07 Devil May Care Memory of two years ago. Phoebe walks across the college grounds. Cole sneaks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. Phoebe spins around and attempts to kick him. Phoebe: Hi-yah! (Cole grabs her leg before it hits him.) Cole! Cole: Hi, how's it going? Phoebe: (embarrassed) Oh, wow, is this embarrassing. Uh, I-I-I'm... Cole: It’s okay, I'm okay. Nice calf. Phoebe: Oh, thanks. Can I have it back? Cole: Sure. Sure. (He lets go of her leg.) Scene Memory of a few months later. Phoebe and Cole are in a mausoleum. Cole: All I had to do was finish the job. But I couldn't. Because I realized I loved you. Phoebe: You bastard. Cole: That's the truth, Phoebe. I admit everything else is a lie, but not that. I know you know that too. In your heart. This isn't a mask, Phoebe. It's who I am. Who I really am. I'm half human. My father was mortal. Phoebe: You're lying. Cole: How else would I bleed red? Even as my demon self. You have to believe me, Phoebe. I forgot what it was like to be human. To feel, to care. Then I met you. Phoebe: No, it doesn't change anything. Because you're still a demon. Cole: One who's done unspeakable things. But you've awakened something in me, Phoebe. Something I thought had died a long time ago. My humanity, my ability to love. lapse (Phoebe cuts Cole's hand with the dagger and squeezes the blood onto his shirt. She drops the potion onto his shirt, it burns and makes a loud noise.) Phoebe: Nobody will look for you anymore. You're dead. Piper: (from outside) Phoebe! Phoebe: Down here. (to Cole) You have to go. Please. (They kiss and Cole shimmers out.) Scene Memory to last year, Phoebe’s bedroom. Phoebe and Cole are sitting on the bed when Cole pulls a ring out of his pocket and shows her. Phoebe: Grams' ring. Cole: Mm-hm. Phoebe: Where did you get that? Cole: From Piper. She gave it to me so I could give it to you. Phoebe: Well, that's not exactly a good omen, she was married with that thing six times. Cole: Well, she must have liked something about it or she would've stopped at like three. (He kneels down in front of her and holds out the ring.) Ms. Phoebe Halliwell, I come to you, as a man, nothing more nothing less, to ask will you be my wife. Phoebe: Hmm, yeah, I will. Again. (She holds out her hand and he places the ring on her finger.) Scene Memory of a few months later. Phoebe enters the penthouse living room and sees Cole standing across from her sisters and Leo. She picks up a crystal. Cole: (to Phoebe) I'm sorry, it's, it's for the best. Phoebe: I know it is. (She walks over to Cole and the fireball disappears. Phoebe kisses him.) Piper: Phoebe? (Phoebe moves away from Cole.) Phoebe: I'm sorry too. (She places the crystal in its place and the trap is activated.) Cole: Phoebe, no. No! Phoebe: I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry. (Phoebe joins her sisters and they cast a vanquishing spell. Cole whispers that he loves her before exploding in a large blast of fire.) Scene An empty warehouse, the present. Cole wakes up and looks around. Adam is a few feet away from him talking to a shadow on the wall. He has replaced his clothes and is dressed in black. Adam: It won’t be long now. Tell them the gate will be opened soon. I just need some time to prepare. (The shadow nods and disappears. Cole pretends to still be asleep when Adam turns around and walks past him. When he is gone, Cole opens his eyes.) Cole: (whispering) Help me, Phoebe. Scene Halliwell Manor at night, Phoebe’s bedroom. Phoebe awakens with a gasp. The voice of Cole echoes through the room, asking for help. A tear rolls down Phoebe’s cheek. -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor at morning. Phoebe and Paige are sitting at the dining room table, both eating breakfast in silence. Leo comes down the stairs. Phoebe: How is she? Leo: She is still pretty shaken up. She was worried for the babies the moment she got pregnant, but what happened yesterday really sent her over the edge. Paige: What can we do? Leo: I wish I knew. Phoebe: (hesitantly) Look, I know this is probably not the best time to bring this up, but I had a dream about Cole last night. He asked me for help. Leo: Was it a premonition? Phoebe: Something like that. I think this Adam figure has him, and whatever he wants with Cole, it can’t be good. Leo: I would go check with the Elders, but I don’t want to leave Piper like this. Phoebe: We’ll be here for her. Adam is out there and he is still a threat. We need to know what he is planning. Until then, none of us are safe. Leo: Okay. (Leo disappears in a column of orbs.) Paige: What are we supposed to do in the meantime? I hate sitting around doing nothing, it makes me feel useless, powerless. Our best potions could not stop Adam, so what will? Phoebe: That’s what we need to find out. And if we don’t have the answers, perhaps someone else will. Paige: Who? Phoebe: I don’t know, Lumen, Ava and Evan, anyone. If the Warren line can’t help us, then perhaps other witches or gypsies can. Paige: You want me to go talk to them? Phoebe: It’s worth a shot. Like you said, we can’t do nothing. Paige: What are you going to do? Phoebe: Someone needs to be here with Piper. Besides, I may have one more person we can reach out to for answers. Scene Halliwell Manor, Piper and Leo’s bedroom. Piper is lying on her bed staring blankly at the window with her hands resting on her belly. A swirl of white orbs descends from the ceiling and Patty Halliwell appears in spirit form. Patty: Hello, my darling. Piper: (surprised) Mom, how is this possible? Patty: You needed me, even they could see that, so they allowed me to come down. (She walks over to Piper and looks saddened.) Oh, how I wish I could hold you. (Piper starts to cry and Patty reaches out to her.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the attic. Phoebe enters the attic holding a notepad and a pen. She closes the door and places several dark red candles on the floor in the form of a pentagram. She takes a deep breath and casts a spell. Phoebe: In times of need, I call forth the one who sees, cross hellish voids and come to me, help me find the answers I seek, to prevent a future so dark and bleak. (The burning candles ignite like torches and form a vortex of fire. When the flames fade away, the Seer stands before Phoebe in a transparent form. She remains silent and does not seem surprised, but rather calm and collected.) Phoebe: Can you help me find the answers I need? The Seer: That depends on the question. And whether or not I am willing to provide them. Phoebe: How do I stop Adam? What is he? The Seer: Is that truly what you want to know? Phoebe: Of course. You have existed for centuries, as long as the Source or even longer. You must have the knowledge I seek. The Seer: But that is not the only question on your mind. Cole is in your thoughts and your heart. Phoebe: He is connected to this somehow. Why? Why does Adam want with him? The Seer: You still care for him. Phoebe: That is hardly relevant here, isn’t it? The Seer: But it is. (Phoebe sighs and crosses her arms, the Seer frowns.) Phoebe: You’re not going to tell me anything unless I go along with this, are you? (pauses) Fine, yes, part of me will always care for Cole. The Seer: Despite everything he put you through? Phoebe: What he put me through? What about you? You set everything in motion. You orchestrated everything, the Hollow, Cole becoming the Source… my pregnancy. (pauses) Why? The Seer: I served countless of Sources for centuries, each version more weak and foolish than the former. It was because of the love you and Cole shared that I finally saw my chance to rise up. Your love would have produced an unimaginable focus of power. Phoebe: So it is true that Cole was never in control. The Seer: (smiling) He was merely a puppet, the essence was in control, but I pulled the strings. Phoebe: (emotionally) How? The Seer: The essence is just that, an essence. Each time it takes a new host it takes on their personality, the host believes he is still himself, but he is not. Phoebe: (shocked) Oh my god. The Seer: Yes, and do I need to remind you that it was you who gave Cole the final push? He was willing to give up the essence, but you prevented it. Phoebe: Because you tricked me. The Seer: True, but you made the choice. You can blame me, you can blame the Source or even Cole, but deep down you know it was your own doing. You destroyed the man you love. (Phoebe is shocked by the revelation and cries. However, she quickly wipes her tears and focuses.) Phoebe: Alright, you got the answers you wanted, now give me mine. Scene Halliwell Manor, Piper and Leo’s bedroom. Piper is sitting on the bed while the spirit of Patty stands before her. Patty: Talk to me, sweetie. Piper: I can’t do this. Patty: Can’t to what? Piper: This! Be a mother. I can’t even protect my own children. I nearly lost them already. Patty: But you didn’t. You’re strong, Piper. And you were destined to become a great mother. I have known all along. You are the heart of this family. (There is a short silence as Piper wipes her tears and looks at her mother.) Piper: How did you do it? How did you have children knowing the danger? We lost you before we even got to know you. You were not there when we needed you most. Patty: (saddened) I know. And that is something I regret every moment. But I never regretted having you. The short few years I got to spend with my girls were the happiest of my life. I would not trade that for the world. Piper: I’m so scared, mom. Patty: I know, sweetie. The fear for your children’s safety is the worst kind. But you will get through this. Piper: How do you know? Patty: Because you are strong, stronger than I ever was. You have been through so much already and gotten out of it even stronger. Losing me, losing your sister, the struggle you went through to be with Leo. You beat it all. (Piper remains silent as she thinks about her words) Patty: And besides, you are not alone, Piper. You have your sisters, you have a husband who loves you with all his heart. If anyone can do this, it is you. You need to have faith. Piper: (a faint smile appears on her lips.) Thank you. Patty: You are going to be alright. Your babies will be healthy and strong. Piper: How do you know? Patty: (smiles) A little spirit wisdom. Piper: Thank you for being here. Patty: You’re welcome. But now I must leave again. Piper: Already? Patty: I am sorry. I wish I could stay longer, but your sisters will need you soon. This fight you’re in is not over, but I know you’ll make it through. (Patty disappears in a swirl of bright orbs. Piper smiles and gets out of bed.) The empty warehouse. Cole is silently struggling at his restraints, careful not to alert Adam, who is kneeling a few feet away with his back to Cole. He is chanting in a strange language. He stops and gets up. He is wielding a blade. Cole: New toy? Adam: Silence, the time is almost right. Cole: Time for what? I am getting pretty bored here. Adam: The time to open the gateway to purgatory. To allow my kind to claim this world once more. We will burn away humanity and start anew, as it was always intended. Cole: And why am I here? Adam: You are the key. Cole: (frowning) The key? To what? Adam: To the gate. You once hosted the betrayer, meaning your blood will allow the gate to open. Cole: And why is that? Adam: (surprised) You do not know, do you? Even after his essence was one with your own, you still don’t know. Cole: (annoyed) Please, don’t keep me in suspense. Adam: Millennia ago, this world was ours. It was a time of darkness and there was constant war and suffering. But among the chaos, humanity came to be and our age came to an end. Chaos was replaced with destiny. We were cast into the deep, a state between life and death, to suffer for eternity. Cole: Cast down by who? (Adam merely frowns at his question and resumes his tale.) Adam: While our race fell, there was one who found a way to escape. He left his physical form and took control of one of the humans, and that is how the one you call the Source of All Evil was born. How he became the betrayer. (Cole is shocked.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the attic. The Seer is explaining the very same thing to Phoebe. The Seer: With the old ones cast into purgatory, the Source spread his evil and a new balance was needed. Angels arrived and the Elders were created. Demons and witches came to be. Millennia went by and both sides evolved to where we stand today. Phoebe: Thanks for the history lesson, but that is not the reason I called you here. I need answers. What is Adam? How do we stop him? The Seer: You can’t. Phoebe: (sighs) After all this, you are not going to tell me? Then why bother showing up? Just to torture me about Cole? The Seer: To allow you to see the big picture, and for my own amusement. The void is cold and empty. (pauses.) But you will experience that one day. Phoebe: (a chill runs down her spine) Okay, enough of this. (Phoebe picks up a candle and blows it out. The Seer looks at her silently as she disappears.) Piper: (voice from downstairs) Phoebe? Phoebe: Coming! (Phoebe puts the candle away and leaves the attic. Before she does, she takes one more look over her shoulder and closes the door with a pained look.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the hall. Piper and Phoebe come down the stairs just as Paige comes in through the front door. The three sisters meet in the middle. Paige: (to Piper) You’re back. Piper: Yeah, with a little help. Where are we on the whole Adam thing? Paige: I only got dead ends. Beings like Adam are not recorded in Wiccan or Gypsy history. Phoebe: That is because he predates them all. We need to talk. skip (The sisters are sitting in the living room, just as Phoebe finishes informing her sisters of what she has learned. Each of the sisters is silent as they process it.) Paige: So we’re doomed? Phoebe: Pretty much. Adam is going to use Cole to open the portal and the world will be plunged into chaos. Piper: (determined) No. Paige: What do you mean, no? Piper: I mean no, I am not going to have my children in a post-apocalyptic world. We are going to fight this, and we are going to beat this, like we’ve always done. Phoebe: How? Piper: (hesitantly) Well, I am open to suggestions. (A column of orbs appears and Leo arrives.) Piper: Please tell us you have something. Leo: I probably know as much as you do at this point. Adam is getting close to opening the gate. Phoebe: And we can’t beat him. Leo: Maybe you can. Well, you might not be able to vanquish him, but you can send him back from where he came. Paige: Okay, how do we send him back? Leo: The same way Adam seeks to open the gate himself. Phoebe: Cole. Leo: Exactly. Piper: Alright, it is worth a shot. I guess we got a spell to write. Let’s get moving. (Phoebe and Paige get up and walk away. Piper heads upstairs, but Leo holds her arm.) Leo: (concerned) Are you okay? You seem different. Piper: I got some good advice. Leo: I guessed as much. The Elders told me they sent Patty. I wish I could have done more to support you. Piper: Don’t worry, I know you did your best. I think I needed to hear it from her, since she went through the same things. Some things only a mother knows. Leo: (smiling) I understand. Piper: Now let’s go get this over with. The empty warehouse. Adam is staring at the moon through the window. He smiles and turns to Cole. He wields his blade as he walks toward him. Adam: It is time, a new age is about to begin. (Suddenly one of the container doors of the warehouse explodes. Adam turns around and sees the sisters entering the warehouse.) Adam: Impressive. I did not think you would show your faces again. Paige: Did you really think we would stand by while you destroy this world? Adam: No, I guess not. But I am glad you’ll be here to witness it. Piper: (determined) Oh, we’ll do more than witness. This for hurting my babies! (Piper flicks her hands and Adam is blasted in the chest. He stumbles back a bit and smiles, having barely been injured. However, Piper keeps flicking her hands, she steps forward and pushes Adam back with several explosions. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Paige run to Cole and free him.) Adam: You’re only delaying the inevitable! Cole: (relieved) Phoebe! You’re here. Phoebe: No time to talk, Cole. Piper: (desperate) Guys, a little help here? (Paige looks around and sees Piper has driven Adam to a large metal scaffold.) Paige: (while holding out her hand) Hinge! (One of the hinges at the bottom of the scaffold disappears in a swirl of orbs and appears in Paige’s hands. Piper blasts Adam one last time and he hits the scaffold. The entire thing collapses and he is buried under the metal beams.) Piper: That won’t hold him for long. Paige: We need the spell. Cole: Wait, what spell? Phoebe: We can’t defeat him. We need to send him back to purgatory. Cole: No, you can’t open the portal. You have no idea what will come out. Piper: It only needs to open long enough for Adam to be sucked in. Phoebe: (as she pulls an athame from her belt.) Sorry, Cole, we’ll need some blood. Cole: Alright, just hurry. (Phoebe reluctantly cuts Cole’s hand with the blade and throws it on the floor. The sisters then join together as Paige reveals a piece of paper.) Charmed Ones: By the will of the Power of Three, open the gate as we degree, Blood of the fallen serve as the key, banish him who may no longer be, we witches three now command, cast this evil from our land. (Energy starts to crackle on the spot where the athame lies. A portal opens and the blade falls in. The portal expands until it is roughly ten feet in diameter. Echoed screams sound from inside it. At the same time, Adam rises from the pile of metal beams. He still wields his blade.) Adam: Foolish witches, you did my work for me. Paige: (shocked) I thought it would pull him in. Phoebe: Guess we need to do this the hard way. (Adam opens his mouth and unleashes a stream of fire. Piper quickly raises her hands and freezes the flames, though Adam is unaffected. Cole throws a bolt of lightning, which Adam avoids. The sisters move away from the flames and they unfreeze.) Adam: You can’t stop me. My kind will be freed. (Adam walks to the portal and raises his blade.) Piper: Paige, the sword! Paige: (holds out her hand) Sword. (The sword disappears from Adam’s hand and reappears in Paige’s hand. He screams angrily as he storms at them. Phoebe runs forward and levitates to kick him, though Adam knocks her out of the way. Piper blasts him and he stumbles back while Cole runs to Phoebe and helps her up.) Cole: Are you okay? Phoebe: I’m fine. He is too powerful. We can’t stop him. Cole: (determined as he looks at the portal) Maybe I can. I got nothing to lose. (Phoebe sees the look in his eyes and grabs his arm.) Phoebe: Cole, no, wait. Cole: I need to do this, Phoebe. It is the only way. Perhaps it will finally redeem me. Phoebe: You're not the only one who made mistakes. Cole: It doesn’t matter. I already killed once again, Phoebe. Allow me to do this one good thing, so it won’t have been for nothing. Phoebe: (heartbroken) I love you. Cole: And I love you, but now it's time to move on. We were never meant to have a happy ending, Phoebe. I have committed too many wrongs, but it is not too late for you. (Phoebe kisses him tenderly and backs away. Determined, Cole turns around and runs at Adam, who is walking toward her sisters. Cole grabs Adam by the neck and they struggle near the edge of the portal. Adam is clearly stronger and Cole appears to be losing.) Piper: What now? Phoebe: The sword! Cole: (screaming) Now! (Paige holds out her hand and orbs the sword. Cole manages to turn Adam toward her and the sword is implanted in Adam’s chest. He screams and breathes fire. Piper blasts Adam and he stumbles back. Phoebe then kicks Adam against the leg and he and Cole fall into the portal. Phoebe and Cole’s eyes lock for a moment as he disappears into the deep. The portal closes. Tears roll down Phoebe’s cheeks.) Paige: Is it over? Phoebe: (saddened) It’s over. Piper: Are you okay? Phoebe: Not yet, but I will be fine. Piper: (sympathetically) Cole came through in the end. That means something. Phoebe: I know. Scene Halliwell Manor, the following day. Piper and Leo are sitting in the conservatory. Leo is feeling Piper’s belly and they smile. Leo: Looks like things are back to normal for now. Piper: Or what counts as normal around here. Leo: Either way, I don’t think we need to worry about purgatory for the time being. Piper: (frowning) So we’ll go back to average demons? What a relief. Leo: It doesn’t matter. We can handle anything that comes our way, right? Piper: of course. (They kiss and smile. Piper is suddenly startled.) Leo: (concerned) What is wrong? Piper: (smiling) I think I felt a kick. (She grabs Leo’s hand.) Here, feel it. (They wait in silence and both smile when they feel it again.) Leo: Those are our little girls. As strong as their mother. Scene The cemetery. Phoebe walks across the ground and enters a mausoleum while holding a rose. She walks up to a wall and sees the name Benjamin Colerige Turner. She has a faint smile as she places the rose on the ground. Phoebe: I will always love you, Cole. (pauses) You have given me the strength to move on, but I will never forget. Thank you. (Phoebe looks around and is once again reminded of all the memories she shared with Cole, both the good and the bad. She smiles and walks away as the screen fades to black.) Scene End Episode Category:Scripts